


In the Hospital

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [94]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Loss, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew charged through the doors of the hospital, looking around frantically.





	In the Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew seemed personally distressed when he got to Downton hospital, looking around frantically. It got my mind working as to why that might be, and I can’t help but think he was looking for someone.

Matthew charged through the doors of the hospital, looking around frantically. This had to be a mistake, Edward couldn’t be… Matthew paused as he saw Thomas sitting on the bed, looking numb. He went over.  
“Is it true?”  
Thomas didn’t look at him.  
“Is what true, Mr Crawley?”  
“Edward.” Matthew whispered. As he said it, he saw tears threatening to spill from Thomas’ eyes. “Is it true that he’s…?”  
“Dead.” Tears rolled down Thomas’ cheeks. Matthew sat next to him, putting his hand on Thomas’ arm.  
“We both cared very deeply for him.” Matthew comforted. “We still have each other.”


End file.
